My Sweet Sickness is a Secret
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: A one shot of Hanbei and Hideyoshi.Sorry guys, I just love this pairing so much.MY first Sengoku Basara fic. YAOI, rated M for a reason.


Inside Osaka castle, things were quiet. Hanbei had managed to stop one of the other states attacks upon his lord's land. Outside, the soldiers were resting up, spirits lively after their success in battle.

Unfortunately, they were the only ones in high spirits on Toyotomi's land.

Blood coated the floor.

Pale purple chapped lips took in heaves of air.

Dazed, Hanbei looked at his gloves. The purple fabric was now stained a dark red. How long had he been doing this? He shuddered pulling off his gloves. His illness was becoming worse now. He had barely enough time to run and hide from his men, and especially from Hideyoshi. He could never know about this sickness. Hanbei would feel ashamed to no end.

Hanbei dressed himself in a simple lilac colored yukata. He closed his eyes a moment, silently holding himself in his arms. A shiver ran through his body even though it was the middle of summer.

As much as he was loyal to Hideyoshi, deep down he still feared the man he served.

He would have to report to his lord soon enough. He had been putting it off too long even now. It seemed that as of late the general always found some fault in his strategist, always some excuse for a punishment.

However, Hanbei hoped that one of these times he would be told he had done well for his lord, something free of corporal punishment. Today could be that very day. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part.

Hanbei's soft footsteps filled the corridor leading to Hideyoshi's room. Hanbei, dizzy from his blood loss earlier, allowed himself a moment of weakness and stopped outside his lord's door. He was panting. Was he really out of breath from walking only this far? He silently cursed himself and closed his eyes laying his head against the wall as well.

"Hanbei"

He suddenly jolted out of his calmed state. That deep familiar voice could only belong to one man. He gulped staring up into the scowling face of Hideyoshi.

"Sir." He lightly pushed himself off the wall bowing and walked inside.

"The hall way is no place for a nap." Hideyoshi watched his strategist walk to the center of the room where they always spoke. Hanbei allowed himself to glance over his lord's tall form. He was in his own black yukata. Even without his armor he was still a sizable man.

"Please excuse my rudeness Lord Hideyoshi." Hanbei was on his knees, head bowed as Hideyoshi walked around him.

"Tell me what happened today, Takenaka." In his voice there was a hint of something that Hanbei didn't quite like. As he was told to do, he gave his lord the report of his most recent battle.

Hideyoshi stopped in front of his white haired tactician staring hard into his dark purple orbs.

"You let him escape." Hideyoshi growled.

"He retreated, my Lord." Hanbei looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You are an extension of me, Hanbei. You are to show no mercy." Hanbei bowed his head hearing those familiar words once again.

"Yes sir. I understand." He rose to his feet and made to leave the room.

A large hand roughly grabbed Hanbei by his arm pulling him back. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise as he was turned back to Hideyoshi. He should have known better. Hideyoshi wouldn't let him off so easily.

"You're not leaving."The large man's husky voice played inside Hanbei's ears and he immediately looked away.

"Hideyoshi- I will do better next-wh-ah!" Hanbei flew through the air landing against the wall with a thud. He looked up at his lord as he approached and winced.

Hideyoshi took a moment to look down at the smaller man. He looked worn out already, his yukata now dangling off one creamy shoulder. He could see the pale man's chest heaving up and down. Hideyoshi pursed his lips a moment and pointed silently to the futon on the other side of the room.

Hanbei followed his gaze. It always ended up this way. Hideyoshi would reprimand him, rough him up a bit, and it always ended in his lord's bed. Hanbei shakily stood and walked over to the futon. Inside, he was glad Hideyoshi hadn't been as cruel as he was usually. He would often leave his lord's quarters with many bruises.

Hanbei shook as he sat down. Quivering hands undid his yukata, sliding it off his thin form. He could feel his lord's piercing gaze as he did so. Hanbei lie back on the soft sheets and let out a quaking breath.

He would never admit it, but he looked forward to this moment when Hideyoshi would order him to be his bed mate. He found his breath was quickening now from anticipation rather than fear as Hideyoshi knelt down and spread his silky legs. A blush rose to Hanbei's cheeks. He shouldn't feel embarrassed anymore; after all they had done this many times now.

That didn't stop a small sound from escaping his mouth when Hideyoshi's warm hand ran down his inner thigh. The tactician tossed his head to the side. He couldn't show this face to his lord. That warm hand descended rubbing on his cheeks. Then a callused finger slid inside and Hanbei let out a weak sigh, quickly bringing his hand to cover his mouth. How shameful!

And yet Hideyoshi continued wordlessly working the finger, and now two inside him. He was mesmerized by those shaking pale legs. With each forward thrust of his fingers Hanbei's body would jolt. He looked between the white haired man's legs; his body was responding wonderfully. Hanbei nearly jumped out of his skin when his weeping organ was taken into Hideyoshi's other large hand. He melted under his lord, moaning out against his fist.

Those wonderful fingers and wonderful hand were suddenly gone from his body. Hanbei held back a sound of displeasure. He knew what Hideyoshi wanted him to do. Silently, Hanbei rolled onto all fours and spread his legs out wide, quakes running through his sore and sensitive body. He blushed looking down at the futon hearing the slip of satin cloth as Hideyoshi removed his own clothes. Hanbei lowered his face into the futon. He knew he'd end up in this position soon enough, he just didn't have the energy to hold himself up. Hideyoshi's voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

"Do you think you deserve lube, Hanbei?" Two hands held his hips in a tight grip and he shuddered.

"My Lord, please." He quietly begged. Hideyoshi grinned to himself.

"I don't think you do."

Hideyoshi thrust himself inside his pliant strategist.

"Ha…!" Hanbei gripped the futon beneath him. His whole body shook from the sudden, very dry intrusion. Hideyoshi was by no means average sized. Hanbei gritted his teeth feeling himself tearing even with the preparation earlier. Another thrust and his lord was completely inside him.

"Ohh.."Hanbei collapsed against his arms and the futon as his hips were kept in place. His face was completely red at the feeling of Hideyoshi inside him.

The man above him started a brutal pace rocking in and out of his loyal subject's ass.

Hanbei gasped with each thrust. There was never any time for him to adjust. Hideyoshi wanted to get it in and get it on. Hideyoshi was unsatisfied by Hanbei's lack of enthusiasm and rammed himself hard into the other man causing him to cry out in pain. That was more like it.

Despite all of this, Hanbei was enjoying himself. He shuddered in delight feeling Hideyoshi sliding against his insides, and they twitched in response and he moaned out against his arm.

Hideyoshi himself had to bite back a guttural moan at the feeling of those hot walls contracting around him. He moved faster now. In out in and out. Hanbei quivered each time he entered, yet he was too quiet. Smirking, Hideyoshi slowed his movements, and instead drove himself slow and hard into Hanbei.

Those purple eyes opened wide and Hanbei gasped. One of those thrusts happened to nail his sweet spot and he saw stars."AH! Hideyoshi!" Hanbei, completely embarrassed, covered his mouth. He had never called out his lord's name during their activities. He felt Hideyoshi pull out and he whined quietly at the loss. He looked back at Hideyoshi. He never pulled out before he fished, so why now? He blushed furiously upon seeing the lustful look in his lord's eyes. With his strong hands, Hideyoshi turned Hanbei onto his back and drug his legs closer and pulled the man upright into his lap. Hanbei couldn't help but gasp. He couldn't hide the blush on his face now. Hideyoshi spread his legs and entered him again forcing a strangled noise out of the other's throat. Hanbei's vision went white. This position felt even better. Two large hands moved his hips up and down over Hideyoshi's large member, and Hanbei held onto his meaty arms afraid he might fall off. Hanbei found himself staring into his lord's face as they both panted coming closer to their ends. A hard thrust from Hideyoshi and a cry from Hanbei and his forehead was placed against the sweaty brow of his lord as he rode harder, making small mewling sounds with each thrust. He felt it. He was so close. He had to warn his lord.

"Ha…Hideyoshi…hng! I'm going to..you should !"

Hideyoshi glared. "Why would I do that?" He watched his subject bounce in his lap moaning.

"I'm going to..ah! Make a mess..my-my lord!" Hanbei ground down on his hot organ once more and released arching against Hideyoshi.

Hieyoshi's brow furrowed as he buried himself inside the quivering body on his lap and groaned.

Hanbei gave a whimper of pleasure at the feeling of being filled with Hideyoshi's essence as he collapsed against his lord's shoulder.

"My…lord…I am sorry." Hanbei could not bring himself to move.

"Do not be, Hanbei." He laid his strategist down on the futon simply staring at him as he caught his breath.

Hanbei laid there for countless minutes with a small smile on his lips. With his lord..it had never been quite as personal as it had been tonight. Feeling his heart rest in his chest, Hanbei opened his eyes and looked around seeing Hideyoshi was on the balcony overlooking his land. Hanbei stood on wobbly limbs and walked out to his lord, his own lilac yukata in his arms.

"My lord, I…" Hanbei started."..I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable tonight." He felt his cheeks heat up again.

Hideyoshi stood with his back to his subject. Surely, he was no fool. He had seen that smile on Hanbei's face. He felt the way he had clung onto his body as if he were the only thing in this world keeping him alive. He may not know it but to Hanbei, he _was_ the reason to keep on living.

Hanbei had dressed himself, feeling a bit dejected after not getting a response from his lord.

"Good night, Hideyoshi." He bowed deeply and turned.

"Hanbei." Hideyoshi turned towards the smaller man.

Hanbei stared at him tiredly. He looked perplexed as his lord drew closer and pulled him into an embrace only to whisper in his ear.

"I need you, Takenaka Hanbei. Do not ever applogize for something like that."

Hanbei gasped being crushed in a bear like hug. He smiled into his lord's chest and hugged back warmly. He felt as though he would start crying any moment now.

"Hideyoshi.." 'I need you most of all.' He couldn't bring himself to say how he felt. His shaking grip on Hideyoshi's back was enough for him to understand. Some things don't need to be explained.

"I want you to always say that name." Hideyoshi let go of his tactician for the final time tonight.

"Until tomorrow night, Hanbei." His lord gave him a stern look and Hanbei's stomach leapt.

"Y-Yes, Hideyoshi." He smiled at his lord and walked out.

Until tomorrow….


End file.
